


A Part of the Whole

by YumeArashi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands can tell a lot about the kind of person they belong to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part of the Whole

Natasha's hands are precise.  As small and slender and swift as the rest of her, they accomplish whatever task she sets them to with neat, efficient movements.

Clint's hands are steady.  Never trembling, never wavering, whether they're holding an arrow at the ready for hours on end or resting on someone's shoulder in quiet solidarity.

Thor's hands are powerful.  Broad and strong enough to move the world, they destroy or rebuild with equal enthusiasm.

Bruce's hands are worn.  Weathered and rough, the bear the marks of hard use in the a life on the run.

Tony's hands are surprising.  Not smooth and soft as one would expect of a billionaire, they're scarred with burns and cuts, indelibly stained with engine grease, imprinted by his life's work.

Their hands, Steve muses as he inks the sketches he's made of them, are a lot like the people they belong to.

(Steve's hands, Tony thinks as he twines theirs together, are capable.  Whether caring for the team or fighting for justice, they always get the job done.)


End file.
